Don't Save Over Someone's File
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: GIR makes a very big mistake when he saves over Gaz's file on her video game. Will GIR manage to escape Gaz's wrath? The answer... you can probably guess what's going to happen.


Disclaimer Time! I don't own Invader ZIM, which belongs to Jhonen Vasquez!

Okay, next up in my Nicktoons one-shot series... Invader ZIM! And man, do I have the perfect story for GIR and Gaz fans! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Do do do do do!" GIR, in his dog suit was skipping and happily humming to himself as he was bringing a taco bag, intending to have his lunch. Well, actually, it was more like ZIM didn't want to be disturbed by GIR, so he just kicked him out and told him to do 'whatever it is you do when I tell you to do... stuff, but never... really... do... do.', so GIR took advantage of that by ordering tacos. Nobody really questioned the walking dog, but then again, nobody really cared, with the exception of Dib, who was too busy working on Tak's ship that day.

As GIR was humming to himself, sipping on his Poop soda, his eyes wandered over as he noticed Gaz sitting on the bench, playing her Game Slave 2. GIR, in curiosity, came over as he sat down next to her. GIR gave a smile as he leaned towards Gaz.

Gaz ignored the leaning robot as she continued playing. GIR leaned closer, trying to see what she's playing. Gaz was not doing a good job at trying to ignore GIR as she was turning to focus on her game, so she leaned a bit to get away, but that only caused GIR to lean over more... until Gaz fell off the bench, which caused her to drop her Game Slave and fell down.

Gaz growled. "Great! I lost again!"

Gaz tried to take a deep breath as she glared angrily at GIR. "You have exactly ten seconds to tell me why you're here. Anything beyond those ten seconds, you will be sorry you crossed me!"

"HI!" GIR smiled stupidly. "Whatcha playin'?"

Gaz frowned as she rolled her eyes. "Heh, if you must know, I'm trying to play this new video game I got... my brother may be obsessed with aliens and all that junk... but at least he remembers my own birthday... I mean, I threaten him two days before, but he remembers it... and this is a birthday gift! I got this new 'Last Science Fiction' game, and apparently, it's a space role playing game... I got really far in it and I've gotten some good levels! I'm currently grinding for the fourth boss!"

"Hooooo..." GIR said in interest. "May I have a try?"

Gaz raised an eyebrow. "You want to try this game? I don't know... how can I be sure you'll be responsible?"

GIR then coughed as he took the dog head off and stood up, his eyes red. "I swear on my word, I shall take care of your game system!"

GIR's eyes then turned blue as he zipped his dog head back on. "Gimme!"

Gaz paused as she hesitantly gave the system to GIR. "Okay, I guess you know what you're doing..."

GIR gave a squee in delight as he turned on the game and pressed 'New Game'.

Gaz rolled her eyes as she turned around for a mere minute. "I should tell you right now, it's not easy, this game..."

"I'M DONE!" GIR smiled as he handed the game back to Gaz.

Gaz's eyes widened in shock. "Already? But it couldn't be that long, I mean, you had to have at least took one or two steps forward and fought something!"

"I'm good!" GIR smiled happily. "Look at my progress!"

"Well, I'm glad you didn't... why does my save file say that I only played at least for a min... ute..." Gaz's eye started to twitch. "You... saved your game..."

"Yes I did!" GIR smiled, not realizing the consequences of what had just happened.

"...over the file I've been playing..." Gaz said, shaking at first in shock.

"I love this game!" GIR gave a smile.

"...the file I put in a lot of HARD WORK on..." Gaz growled.

GIR blinked as he noticed Gaz was curling her hands into fists. "Are you angry?"

"No, I'm not angry..." Gaz turned to GIR. "I'M FURIOUS! YOU RUINED MY HARD WORK, NOW YOU MUST PAY!"

GIR gulped as he started to scream, as he used his blasters to try to outrun Gaz.

"You come back here, you little robot! Come here so I can dismantle your robotic body parts!" Gaz yelled as she resumed chase.

GIR was obviously scared for his life as he hid in Bloaty's Pizza Hog. Now, GIR may have been stupid, but somewhere in the deep recesses of his robotic mindset, he knew Gaz should be kept away from when she's angry. He knew this because his master, ZIM, learned it the hard way. And it seemed GIR was going to pay for the consequences...

"Hello... GIR."

GIR's antenna drooped from inside his dog suit as he screamed, seeing Gaz sitting near the tables. He blasted off as he tried to find a good hiding spot... until he spotted Dib's house. GIR sighed in relief as he ran into Dib's garage, where Dib was working on Tak's ship. Dib heard the rocket blasts as he saw GIR coming in.

"Aren't you ZIM's robot?" Dib asked.

"HIDE ME! HIDE ME! SCARY PURPLE GIRL IS SCARY!" GIR cried.

Dib understood it. "Let me guess... you ruined one of Gaz's games, didn't you?"

GIR nodded.

Dib smirked as he pushed the robot out. "Oh, GAZ! Your game ruiner's out in the open!"

GIR's eyes widened as Gaz jumped from behind the warehouse and Gaz grabbed GIR.

"Let's see how much robots can be dismantled..." Gaz laughed evilly as GIR looked around nervously, trying to find a way to escape...

* * *

ZIM was busy reading the newspaper out of boredom when he heard the doorbell ring.

"An intruder! How did it get past my gnomes?" ZIM gasped as he put on his human disguise. This wasn't good, the robo-parents were downstairs getting a bit of refueling done. So he had to carefully sneak over to the door nervously as he gave a smile. "Okay, keep cool. I'm a normal human being who likes food and has normal organs! Okay, that should do it."

ZIM then opened the door as he noticed a body bag... and all of his lawn gnomes were destroyed by their own blasts.

"My gnomes! And... what's this... bag?" ZIM frowned as he noticed a note. He picked it up.

 _"Dear ZIM, your stupid robot dog ruined my game, so I dismantled him. You'll have to put him back together yourself! Signed, Gaz Membrane AKA Dib's sister. PS, I would advise you and your little robot to stay away from me for at least a couple of days."_ ZIM read as he groaned. "How many times do I have to tell GIR not to get near Dib's sister! Even I know the consequences of facing her... SHE IS A BEAST THAT RIVALS THAT OF ZIM!"

ZIM sighed as he picked up the bag. "Well, I guess I better rebuild GIR... hopefully he'll listen to reason this time... and while I'm at it, get a few new lawn gnomes... it seems every time Dib gets here with her, she somehow destroys them!"

As ZIM dragged the body bag into the house, Gaz took a deep breath, as she smiled. "Justice is served..."

Gaz then took out her Game Slave 2 as she was about to turn it on, hoping to regain all the progress she lost... when she noticed the game cartridge wasn't on there.

"Where's my game?"

Gaz's eyes then widened when she realized that she used the cartridge to jam GIR's mouth and forgot to get it out...

Gaz just screamed out in frustration. And when the world heard that scream, they knew that if they ever came across the person who did that scream, it would be a very, VERY bad day for them...

* * *

And that is the end of this story! How did you guys like it? Fun fact, some of the events that took place in the story were based on true events, but exaggerated to keep it ZIM-esque. See, when I was a kid, my older sibling and I had a Game Boy, and we had two games... Tetris and Final Fantasy... this was before we got Pokemon, you see, and we would take turns sharing the Game Boy. Now, I was just a young kid at the time, and my older sibling played Final Fantasy the most, while I mostly played Tetris (I can't help it, I enjoy that Russian music song that I can make up lyrics to). Well, I asked my older sibling if I can have a try at the Final Fantasy game, and she was reluctant, but gave me the reins... I played it a good while, enjoyed it, and unfortunately, I ended up saving the game I played in one of my older sibling's files, and that really got her goat. Now, unlike Gaz's heart for vengeance on GIR, my older sibling was a little mad at me, and she chucked the game cartridge at me, all because I didn't know that saving over my sibling's hard work was wrong. None of us saw that game cartridge again, because it became lost afterwards. Me and my older sibling look back on it now and we have a good laugh about that, but still, all in all, we know better now and use this to keep in mind on future events. I hope you enjoyed this little tidbit! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
